Adrift II The Wedding Must Go On
by KJD
Summary: When mac finds out Harm is okay, about to tell her how he felt, and on his way back for the ceremony, she has to make a decision. But will she marry Brumby?


ADRIFT II: The Wedding Must Go On Carrier & the Dinner "Commander Rabb?" the Captain asked, putting the phone to his ear. "Captain Ingles," a weak voice said. Mac put her hand over her mouth and smiled as the tears slowly started to fall from her face. Renee stood two people away from Mac and noticed her emotions. She was having the same and she knew that something was going to change. "Commander, where are you?" Ingles asked. "Skates and I had to make an emergency landing in Cape Fear, sir," Harm replied very softly. He was sitting in on the back of an ambulance with a blanket around him and an EMT massaging his right shoulder with some cream that would take the pain away. He was holding the phone with his left hand. "Are you alright?" Ingles asked. "We're fine, sir," Harm replied. "Skates' left leg may be broken and she has some cuts and bruises." "What about you, Commander?" "I popped my right shoulder out of place, but it's alright now. I have a couple bruises and deep cuts here and there, but I'm fine," Harm replied. "Why didn't you contact us sooner?" the Captain asked very worriedly. "We had some minor difficulties, sir," Harm replied. "Right before we landed here, the storm tore off one of the landing wheels and the other one came off as soon as we landed. The tomcat spun out of control and we were stuck propped up next to a gate, sir." "At least you are alright," Ingles replied. "Where's Skates?" "She's in the other ambulance getting checked out by the EMT. They're going to take her to the hospital, but I want to catch the first plane to Falls Church, sir." "I don't think that's a good idea, Commander," Captain Ingles said. "You should stay there and let them check you out." "I can't do that, sir," Harm replied. "I made a promise to the Colonel and I can't break that. She's expecting me to be there, sir." Mac smiled to herself and laughed quietly as she started to blush. After Renee heard this, she got a little upset and offended. She stared at the phone with a furious look on her face. "I understand, Commander," Captain Ingles replied. "You're on a three way conversation right now." "Excuse me, sir?" Harm asked, confused. "The Colonel and all the other JAG staff can hear you, Commander," Ingles replied. "They've been waiting to see if we hear anything." "Commander," AJ said. "Admiral," Harm replied. "I never thought I'd be this happy to hear your voice, sir." "At least you're alright, Commander. The Captain was right. You might want to stay there overnight and let them check you out." "Sir, I." Harm was interrupted by AJ. "You can get some sleep and catch a flight in the morning and still make the ceremony," AJ explained. While AJ and Harm were talking, Captain Ingles spoke to the Viking and called off the search-and-rescue. "I'll think about that, sir," Harm replied. "That's not a suggestion, Commander. It's an order." "Aye, aye, sir." Harm smiled to himself and then realized that Mac was probably listening. "Am I on speakerphone, sir?" "Now is not the time to be modest, Commander," AJ said. The room of people at the dinner chuckled. "Can I talk to the Colonel.not on speakerphone?" Harm asked. Mac stared at the phone blankly. She was shocked that he wanted to talk to her. Renee was even more in shock. She was furious. She had been completely worried for the last couple hours and he wanted to talk to Mac, not her. She was his girlfriend, not Mac. "Of course, Commander. Come on people," AJ had all the people walk back to the table while Mac picked up the receiver. Captain Ingles could've switched the phones to each other, but he wanted to hear what they were both going to say. "Hello?" Mac asked, surprisingly. She was turned sideways so the people sitting at the table could see her face. Renee watched her like a hawk. Once they were back at the table, everyone turned and looked at Mac. "Mac?" "I'm here." "I'm on my way," Harm replied. "I'm going to be on the first plane I can, after this." "Harm, you should really stay there overnight," Mac suggested. "I'm fine, Mac; Just a little bump on the head." "Don't argue with me, Commander," Mac replied, laughing. "I'll see you in the morning." "Mac?" Harm asked, sounding very serious. "Yah?" Mac asked. She stood completely still, waiting for him to say something. She knew what he wanted to say, but he wasn't saying it. And he needed to say it.soon. Or it would be too late. The guests at the table all sat there, watching her, knowing that he was saying something that was going to change her marriage plans. Mac held her breath and listened. "I just um.I uh.I don't think you should." Harm was saying before he was cut off by the EMT. "Commander, we're going to the hospital now. You need to be checked out a little before we release you," the EMT said. Mac's heart sank when she heard the EMT cut him off. He was SO close. "Alright," Harm replied. "Mac, I have to go, but tomorrow.can we talk?" "Yah, absolutely, Harm," Mac replied. "See you tomorrow morning?" "Tomorrow morning. And Harm." "Yah?" "Be careful," Mac replied. "I will.Bye." "Bye Flyboy," Mac said. She put the receiver to her chin and smiled before putting it back down on the base. When she turned and looked at her guests, they were all staring at her, especially Mic. Harm sadly hung up the phone and got into the ambulance. He looked out over the runway where the rain was still pouring down. The Tomcat was completely upside down now and a crane was brought in to turn it back around. There were red lights everywhere and he couldn't help but wish that Mac was there with him. Mac went back to her dinner and seemed completely distracted all night. She was thinking about what Harm was going to say to her if that EMT hadn't cut him off. Mic and Renee both noticed that she was distracted and couldn't help but feel like the next day was going to be a big day for all of them.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING Cape Fear Central Hospital Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr. walked through the doors of the hospital and to the front desk. The woman there was a woman with dark blond hair and green eyes. She looked very tired. Harm figured she must've had the night shift. "Good morning," she greeted Harm. "Hello. Can you tell me where they moved Lieutenant Hawkes?" "Um.yes. Let me check." The woman started typing away on her computer and finally the name popped up. "She was moved to Room #252." "Thanks," Harm replied. He walked down the hallway towards Lt. Hawkes room with the woman staring at his as he walked off. He reached the room and knocked on the door. Knock.Knock. "Come in," a rather weak voice came. Harm walked in and saw that there was a man there with Skates. "Harm!" She motioned him over and gave him a hug. The man sitting on the bed moved to a chair and watched them. "Honey, this is Harm. Harm, this is my fiancé." "It's nice to meet you," Harm said, sticking out his hand. The man smiled and shook his hand as well. "So, you are the famous Harmon Rabb?" "Have you been telling him stories, Skates?" Harm asked. He sat down on the chair on the opposite side of the bed as Skates fiancé. "Only good ones, sir," Skates replied. Anyone could tell that she was in pain and on pain medication. She looked very tired and drowsy. Of course, it was still very early in the morning. Harm smiled at her and saw that her fiancé looked perfect with her. "Sure.How are you holding up?" "I'm alright, sir. Sucks being stuck in bed though." "I bet." Skates fiancé got up and took her hand. "I'm going to go down to the cafeteria and get something to drink. Do you want anything?" "No thanks, honey," Skates replied. "Alright." He kissed her and Harm couldn't help, but smile at how good they looked together. He left the room and left Skates and Harm together. "Are you staying around for awhile?" Skates asked as she sat up and took a drink of her water. "No. Actually, I came to say goodbye. I have a plane to catch." "Oh. Got to make the Colonel's wedding?" "Yeah, I do," Harm replied. He felt kind of upset now that it was the day she was going to marry Brumby. It seemed like he was going to have her forever.waiting for him. Not after today. "I can't wait to get out of this bed and back to the carrier." "What happened to shore duty?" "I realized I love the fleet to much to give it up." "And your fiancé is okay about this?" "Of course, he supports me. I guess that's why he's my fiancé." "I guess so," Harm replied. "Life doesn't feel any different to you?" Harm looked up at her with innocent eyes. That was a weird question to just come out and say. "What do you mean, Skates?" Harm asked, confused. "Well, you've been given a chance to take another look at things - to grab hold of what's really important to you," she replied. "You don't think I haven't already done that?" Harm asked. "I hadn't," Skates replied. Harm started at her for a moment before he looked at his watch. "Just think about that on the plane home." "I'm sorry to have to go, Skates." "It's alright, sir. I'll see you in six months. Who knows? Maybe sooner." Harm got up from the chair and walked over to her. He gave her a hug and held her for a moment. "Take care of yourself," Harm said before letting go. "You too." Harm waved bye and walked to the door. "Harm," Skates said as Harm turned around, "Tell the Colonel I said congratulations." Harm smiled and nodded his head. He turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Mac's Apartment Mac had been up most of the night thinking about the next day. She sent Mic somewhere else away from her using the excuse that it was bad luck to see the bride on the wedding day. She sat in bed, looking at the ceiling, recalling the events of the night before. Harm was going to tell her not to marry Mic and that stupid EMT had to cut him off. One thing she was happy about was the look on Renee's face when Harm asked to talk to her and not Renee. That look was priceless. Now, she was faced with a big decision. Marry Brumby or to somehow get Harm to open up to her. Knock.Knock. Knock. Mac was too lost in thought to hear the door. What was she going to do? Knock.Knock.Knock. Marry the man who gave up everything for her and who she loved, or face the man she was in love with who still had a girlfriend and wasn't very good at committing. Knock.Knock.Knock. It wasn't fair of her to have to make this decision. Harm.Mic.Harm.Mic.Harm.Mic. 'This is so hard' she said allowed to herself. "What is, ma'am?" Harriet asked as she walked into the bedroom. "Ah!" Mac screamed as she sat up in bed. "Oh, Harriet. I didn't even hear you come in." "I knocked three times. Are you alright, ma'am?" Harriet asked. She set down her bag full of things she needed incase of bridal emergencies, and sat on the bed next to Mac. "No," Mac replied. She shoved her head in her hands and took a couple deep breaths. "It's just cold feet. It'll go away." "I don't think so, Harriet," Mac replied. She put her knees up and rested her chin on her knees. "This isn't just Mic, is it?" "Not really," Mac replied very quietly. She turned and looked at Harriet. Tears were starting to flood her eyes. "Hey, it's okay," Harriet replied. She put her right arm around Mac. "Why don't you tell me what's going on." "Do I have to?" "Yes," Harriet replied. She crossed her legs and sat facing Mac. "Well, it all kind of started the day before Mic asked me to marry him," Mac said. She went on and told Harriet about how she had thrown herself at Harm and how Harm and Mic got into a fight over her. And then she went on to Commander Pike being at JAG and the look Harm gave her at the door. And then came the part about being on the Admiral's porch, the talk, and the kiss. Harriet looked at her completely stunned that they had kissed. She knew that something had happened between them that night, but to kiss when their fiancé and girlfriend were in the next room. She never expected that. Mac then told her that Harm semi-talked to her about it while she was doing the study on the Mackenzie guy from the past. She even told her she had dreams about the JAG people fitting into the roles of her studying. And that was her entire recent past with Harm. It was one that she didn't know how to let go. "Wow!" Harriet exclaimed. "Now you're stuck with this giant decision." "Harm said he wanted me to be happy even if it was with Mic, but I'm not so sure I believe him." "Harm's just trying to be noble, ma'am. Who would make you happier?" "Excuse me?" "Who could you see a happier future with? I mean, Harm would be a great dad, but Mic probably could be too. They're both lawyers so it's kind of hard to determine between that. But, who do you see growing old with the most enjoyable, ma'am?" Mac sat there and thought to herself for a moment. She knew what she had to do, no matter if it was right or wrong. She had to marry Mic.  
  
The Church Mic stood in the backroom with Bud, waiting to walk down the aisle. His friends and some family were taking their seats. Every one of the JAG staff was there, except Harm. Darn! Mic thought to himself. This day might actually turn out good. He was still unsure if Mac was really going to marry him or not. She was gone on the porch all night at their engagement party and now he couldn't believe the wedding was here and she was still going to marry him. "What are you thinking about, sir?" Bud asked, walking up behind Mic. "Not much, Bud. Just thinking of how beautiful Sarah will be in her gown." "It's going to be a beautiful wedding, sir." "I hope so, Bud." Something in Mic's tone told Bud that he wasn't certain if this wedding was going to go on. He didn't seem very confident.  
  
The Backroom Mac stood looking in the mirror at herself. Harriet was rambling on at how many guests were there and how beautiful she look while Mac was lost in her own thought. Chloe was standing behind her, watching her daze off. She knew something was bugging Mac, but she didn't want to say it quite yet. Mac stared at her own eyes as the memory of her and Harm on the boat in Sydney. * * * * * * * * * * * "Is that how long we're gonna wait?" she had asked him. He looked so handsome and like the perfect man for her at that moment. And he had turned her down. "But you still can't let go." "Not yet," he had replied while staring into her eyes. "You're just this way with me, aren't you?" "Yeah," he had replied. "Only with you." He seemed like he was going to be hers forever. She said she should be flattered. "You should, Sarah." Sarah.her real name.she loved when he called her that. She wished he would say it more, but it was something special he always said at just the right moment. Why couldn't he be here now? Why couldn't he stop her from making this terrible decision? They were so perfect for each other. The kisses they've shared, the journeys they've been on, the reaching out for each other. There was something there and there always had been. It felt like Mac was going to lost part of her soul when she says I do. In a way she was. She was losing Harm. * * * * * * * * * * * "Ma'am?" Harriet asked. Mac snapped back to attention and looked helplessly at Harriet. "Are you ready?" She took a deep breath and held it in while looking at Harriet and Chloe with the saddest look on her face. "I.uh, yeah. I'm ready." Harriet handed her the bouquet and opened the door. Mic had already walked down the aisle. Next was Chloe. She looked really beautiful in her gown and tossing the flower pedals. As she walked past Renee, she noticed how big her smile was; She was loving this. Bud and Harriet walked down the aisle and they both looked beautiful also. Then, it was Mac's turn. "Ready, Colonel?" AJ asked. He held out his arm to her. "Yes, sir," Mac replied. She put on a fake smile, took his arm, and watched the doors open. The music started and everyone stood up. Oh god she thought to herself. Here it goes. She slowly walked down the aisle with the admiral, keeping a fake smile on her face, and searching everywhere for Harm. She finally found Renee and beside her was an empty seat where Harm was suppose to be. When she saw the empty seat, her smile left her for a moment and she took a deep breath making it look like she was nauseous. Mic noticed this and couldn't help, but fade the smile from his face too. "Colonel, what's the matter?" the Admiral whispered. "Nothing, sir," Mac replied. She regained herself and put back on her fake smile as she finished the walk to the altar. She took Mic's arm and they walked up a couple steps. "Please be seated," the pastor said. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Sarah Mackenzie and Michael Brumby." The pastor read a short excerpt on love before heading onto the line on who objects. While he was reading the excerpt, Mic tried to catch Mac's eyes, but she was looking at the floor, keeping eye contact from Mic. Finally, she looked up at him and he didn't look happy. He looked helpless. The whole room could sense the tension between them. "Now, without further ado, let's move on." After the pastor said this, she heard a very quiet click from the door. She looked real quickly, thinking it was just her, but when she looked back again, her heart sank. There was Harm all dressed up and standing at the back of the aisle. Their eyes locked and she stared at him as the pastor began to speak again, "If anyone here objects to the joining of these two people in holy matrimony, please speak now or forever hold your peace." Everyone saw the bride and turned to see Harm as well. He had hundreds of eyes on him and yet he kept looking at Mac. She was questioning him with her eyes on whether or not he was going to break up this wedding or if he was going to let it happen. Now was the time he was suppose to do it. He was suppose to run up to her and finally say, "I love you, Sarah." But he wasn't moving from the aisle. The pastor opened his mouth and was just about to speak when Harm finally spoke up. "I object," Harm said allowed. Mac smiled and watched Renee literally have steam shoot out of her ears. Mac dropped Mic's hands as Harm made her way down the aisle, keeping his eyes on her the entire time. When he was almost to Renee, Renee jumped up right in his face. "Harm, what the hell is going on here?" Renee asked. "Renee, I." Harm looked up at Mac who was staring at him and waiting for him to say it. "What? What is going on? First of all, I am your girlfriend.not her. And second, how come you talked to her last night and not me? Oh wait. I forgot. You two have known each other forever.blah, blah, blah." "Renee," Harm said before he was interrupted. "Yah, what's going on?" Everyone in the church stood up and started yelling at Mic and Harm. Meanwhile, Mac slowly snuck out the side door and outside to the giant two-seated wooden swinging chair thing. The rain was pouring down and it soaked Mac before she made it to the seat. There was a little roof over it so she wasn't getting wet anymore. It was very foggy outside so she didn't even see Mic following her. "Can I sit down?" she looked over at him. He was completely soaked and looked so upset. "Sure," Mac said. He sat across from her on the other bench and it started to slowly swing. "Mic, I." "Don't apologize, Sarah. I knew it was going to happen. I just wasn't sure when. Now I know." "I'm sorry," Mac replied. She took his hand and looked at him. He looked so upset and alone. "I guess I should go pack," Mic said. "Maybe that would be best." "Goodbye, Sarah," Mic said. He placed a small kiss on her lips before letting go of her hand and walking out into the rain. He disappeared in the fog and a new image appeared. Mac was staring at the rain out the left side of the bench and didn't even see Harm approach her on the right. "Is this seat taken?" Harm asked. Mac turned and looked at him. She shook her head no and he sat down. "Sorry I'm late." Mac turned and looked back at the rain. "You okay?" "I'm fine," Mac replied. She couldn't look at him at that moment because he had to say it. He had to tell her something before she could look at him. He stared at her, long and hard. She could feel his stare and couldn't help, but look at him. His blue-green-hazel eyes were staring straight at her. They held eye contact for a moment before Harm finally spoke. "Mac, I uh." Harm said. He looked down at his hands on his lap. "I'm sorry if I wrecked your wedding." Mac laughed and continued to stare at him. Their eyes met again and Harm noticed that she was taking it really easily. "You didn't wreck it," Mac replied. She looked him square in the eyes. "I knew that this wedding wasn't going to go on. You just stopped it before I got a chance." "What do you mean?" Harm asked. He was a little confused on what Mac just said. "I've been having doubts about Mic because of this thing." Mac stopped talking for a moment to see Harm's reaction. His eyes were questioning her to continue talking. ".this thing, between us. I guess, Mic kind of noticed it because he completely understood why our wedding just got messed up. He's gone, Harm." Harm stared at her while Mac looked all around. He put his finger under her chin and pushed her face up to meet his eyes. "Mac," Harm said. He kept his hand on her chin and looked at her. They were facing each other and their faces were only about six inches apart. Harm wasn't expecting what happened next. Out of nowhere, Mac put her hands behind Harm's neck and pulled his lips to hers. Harm rested his hands around her waist as they kissed. They continued to kiss each other, neither wanting to pull away from this perfect moment. They continued to kiss as the rain poured down outside. The fog was starting to clear and they both weren't aware that someone was standing 10 feet away from them watching. The person was completely soaked and no one would've been able to notice that they were crying at the sight of the two. 


End file.
